


Light Bondage

by Saylee



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, Holo-rope, M/M, soft-light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saylee/pseuds/Saylee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a stash of holo-rope is discovered on Red Dwarf, Lister and Rimmer put it to good use, though not, perhaps, for its intended purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Bondage

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning for potential (non-sexual) non-consensual elements, and unsafe practices (ie. never tie someone up and leave the room).
> 
> The idea of holorope comes from horselizard, marijuanagin, and [this image.](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/A1aAZqvCQ%2BL._SL1500_.jpg)
> 
> Many thanks to horselizard for inspiring, encouraging and beta reading this story.

"There." Lister finished tying the holo-rope around Rimmer's wrists, and sat back in the bunk to survey his handiwork.

Rimmer tilted his head back and scowled. "You call that a knot, Lister? That is the worst knot I've ever seen."

Lister shrugged, unconcerned. "It's doing the job, innit?" In actual fact, the knot itself was just for show, as the holo-rope had bonded directly to his projection. "Go on, give it a tug and see."

"Lister, the whole idea is that I _can't_ 'give it a tug'." Nevertheless, Rimmer gamely tugged on his bound wrists. The rope held firm.

"See."

"The point is, Lister," Rimmer pontificated, not an easy thing for a man in his position, "that any beginner Space Scout could tie a better knot than that."

Lister rolled his eyes. "Somehow, Rimmer, I doubt the Space Scouts are in the habit of stripping people naked and tying them up."

"You'd be surprised," Rimmer muttered.

Lister grinned and grabbed the next rope, switching it on to activate the magnetic anchor, and sticking it to the metal wall of the bunk. "Give us your right ankle, then." He held out a section of the rope and Rimmer obediently extended the leg in question. The holographic rope fused to his projection, and Lister wrapped it around several times, being careful not to let the rope touch any other part of Rimmer. He tied it off tightly, raising a challenging eyebrow, as if daring Rimmer to complain about this knot. "Other leg."

When he had the hologram bound to his satisfaction, Lister stripped off his shirt and clambered into the bunk between Rimmer's spread legs, careful not to penetrate his image. He hadn't touched his own zip yet, but already he could see that Rimmer was hard.

This game of theirs had started several weeks ago, when they had come across a forgotten storeroom of space suits and the like. The holo-rope had originally been intended as a means of bringing holograms on space walks, but Lister had taken one look at it, and revenge had sprung to mind.

"I'm going to get him back for the time he tied me locks to the bunk," he had explained to Holly in a whisper, over Rimmer's whiffley snores as he had snuck the rope into their room later that night. "You can control his projection, right? Can you move his arms for me?"

When Rimmer had woken the next morning to find himself roped to his bed, Lister had heard his bellows from down the hall, where he'd been ordering breakfast from his favourite food dispenser. He sauntered into the bunkroom, curried cornflakes in one hand and beer milkshake in the other, face nearly split with a shit-eating grin.

"Well, well, well," he snickered. "What've we got here?"

"Lister, you absolute bastard! I demand you untie me at once!"

"What's that?" Lister pasted a look of innocent inquiry on his face, leaning closer to get a good look at the hologram's plight. Rimmer was panting, red-faced and dishevelled ... and hard, he realized with a shock. "Are you getting off on this?" he blurted out.

"Absolutely not," Rimmer denied, fruitlessly. Those white cotton shorts did nothing to disguise his predicament.

"You are," he had said, more confident now.

"No!" Rimmer had squeaked, squirming.

"Yes." Lister placed his breakfast on the table, in order to move in closer. "You get off on this, don't you? Bein' helpless?"

"Lister." Rimmer's hips jerked futilely in the air. Lister caught himself staring. He gave himself a shake.

"Although," Lister licked his lips, leaning in close, not sure what had possessed him, "If being powerless is what does it for ya, Rimmer, how are you not always horny?"

It was a testament to Rimmer's arousal that he had no retort, only a whimper low in his throat. "Listy, please."

Holy smeg. This was turning him on. He crouched by the bunk. "What do you want, guy? I can't touch you."

Rimmer squirmed under Lister's gaze. "Talk to me," he rasped.

So Lister had. He had never found power to be particularly exciting before, but watching Rimmer buck and whine, straining uselessly against the ropes, as Lister whispered filthy things in his ear, was strangely mesmerizing. He had had to shove aside the layers of his clothes to stroke himself, thrilling as Rimmer thrashed and came apart.

Afterwards, they had stared at each other in shock, chests still heaving with exertion. "That was -" Rimmer began.

"Want to do that again sometime?" Lister had asked.

"Smeg, yes."

And so here they were, several weeks later, Lister kneeling over a naked, bound Rimmer, who was watching eagerly as he stripped his t-shirt over his head.

"I want to touch you," Rimmer begged, eyeing the smooth skin of Lister's torso.

"No way," Lister countered. "No wonder I have to tie you up, to keep your grabby hands off me." They both ignored the fact that Rimmer couldn't have touched him, even if his hands had been free. He trailed a hand down Rimmer's chest, not breaking through his projection, imagining he could feel a faint tingle at the edge of his image.

Rimmer pulled on the rope around his wrists. "Lister," he whined.

Lister lowered his zip slowly, watching Rimmer's pupils dilate. Pushing his clothing down around his hips, he gripped himself lazily, and gave himself a few teasing strokes. Rimmer licked his lips unconsciously.

Lister grinned. "Tell me what you would do if I let you go," he demanded.

Rimmer raised hungry eyes to his. "I'd suck you dry." His voice was ragged.

Lister's breath caught. "Yeah?" he asked, trying not to sound too interested. "You want this?" Rimmer made an incoherent noise of want, and Lister leaned forward, lowering himself carefully so that his chest hovered just above Rimmer's own, dipping his head to speak low into Rimmer's ear. "Look at you, all tied up and at my mercy."

Rimmer writhed uselessly against Lister, his hips passing through him, rather than giving him the friction he wanted. "Lister, you goit," he panted.

Lister tsked, pulling back enough to look into the hologram's flushed face. "Manners, Rimsy. You don't want to make me leave you here."

The threat only served to turn Rimmer on more. He twisted against the ropes.

"God," Lister breathed. "I could do anything to you, couldn't I?"

"I couldn't stop you."

"You mean you wouldn't stop me," Lister goaded him. "You know you'd love it."

"Yes." Rimmer agreed with a whimper.

"Pathetic," Lister murmured, watching Rimmer's mouth fall open on a gasp. He had never before been in the habit of insulting his sex partners, but this was _Rimmer_ \- insults came naturally between the two of them - and anyway, if the sounds he was making were any indication, he seemed to like it. The open need on the hologram's face only served to fuel his own arousal, and he stroked himself harder, Rimmer's eyes fluttering open to watch.

"Listy," he pleaded.

"What do you want, Rimmer?"

"Please. I need to come. I need -"

"No one's stopping you."

"Please, Listy." He trembled with repressed need.

"You want my permission?" he asked, breathless. Rimmer nodded frantically. "Look at me." He locked eyes with the shaking hologram, his own hand moving furiously now. "Go on then. Come for me."

A strangled, high pitched noise fell from Rimmer's throat as he came, untouched, holographic semen spattering over his chest and stomach.

"Oh _smeg_ ," Lister exhaled at the sight. "You sexy bastard." His hand tightened on his dick. He pumped hard and fast, groaning as his orgasm hit him, watching fascinated as his come fell through Rimmer's still heaving chest to make a mess of the bed below.

"My sheets," Rimmer complained faintly.

"Oh shut it," Lister retorted, still panting. "You'd rather I came on you?"

"You can't," Rimmer pointed out, too quickly, his shifty gaze giving him away.

"But you'd like it, wouldn't you?" Lister asked, grinning. Rimmer coloured. Stretching up, he flicked the off switch on the holo-rope around Rimmer's wrists, releasing them, and allowing the rope to fall to the bed. He did the same with the ropes binding each ankle. As Rimmer sat up, rubbing his wrists and rotating his shoulders, Lister hopped out of the bed and ambled over to the sink to clean himself off.

"Holly," he called, seeing Rimmer standing naked, flushed and awkward in the mirror. "I think Rimmer wants his clothes back now."

"You goit," Rimmer yelped, even as Holly obligingly replaced his uniform with a "Looking good, Arnold."

"Do we have to bring that nosy filofax into it?" he groused.

Lister just winked at him. "Same time tomorrow?"


End file.
